marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shingen Harada (Earth-616)
of the | Relatives = Renshi Harada (paternal great grandfather, deceased); Saburo Yoshida (brother, deceased); Tomo Yoshida (brother, deceased); Keniuchio Harada (Silver Samurai) (son, deceased); Mariko Yashida (daughter); Noburu-Hideki (son-in-law, deceased); Amiko Kobayashi (adoptive granddaughter); Shin Harada (Silver Samurai) (grandson); Shiro Yoshida (Sunfire) (nephew); Leyu Yoshida (Sunpyre) (niece, deceased); Yoshi (nephew, deceased); Ichiro (nephew); Fukuko (niece); Rikuto (grandnephew, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 185 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship R = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Former head of Clan Yashida of the Yakuza, crimelord, mobster | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Frank Miller | First = Wolverine #1 | Death = Wolverine #4 | HistoryText = Origin Shingen was a Japanese Yakuza crime boss who disgraced his family name by turning his clan into a criminal empire. He was the father of Wolverine's fiancee, Mariko Yashida. He had an illegitimate son named Keniuchio Harada who was a mutant and came to be known as the Silver Samurai. Facing Wolverine Shingen forced Mariko Yashida to marry another criminal boss who beat her nearly to death. When Wolverine found out about this, he confronted Shingen. Shingen then had Wolverine poisoned, temporarily greatly weakening him so that he could beat and humiliate the superhuman mutant in a duel with bokken in front of Mariko. Shingen used his expert knowledge of human anatomy to secretly attack Wolverine's nerve endings in such a way so as to make the duel life-threatening. However, as Mariko did not know this, when Wolverine attempted to use his claws against Shingen to save his own life, it appeared to Mariko that Wolverine was cheating in the duel. Mariko did not know that Wolverine's body had been saturated with enough lethal poison to kill several dozen ordinary men or that Shingen was the one who was actually cheating in the duel. This had the effect of disgracing Wolverine in front of his lover, which was the design of Shingen. Shingen then ordered his operative Yukio to slay a rival crimelord named Katsuyori, who was planning to kill Hideki, Mariko's husband. Wolverine went with Yukio to kill Katsuyori. While there Wolverine went into a berserker rage and battled assassins. Wolverine then completely destroyed the Yashida criminal empire. Mariko fled back to her father’s stronghold. Repulsed by her father's crimes, Mariko vowed to kill him to prevent further dishonor from falling on Clan Yashida. When Wolverine attacked the stronghold, Hideki attempted to flee with Mariko, threatening to kill her unless he was allowed to escape. Mariko was saved by Yukio, who killed Hideki. When Wolverine confronted Shingen a second time, he then killed Shingen in a savage duel. With their deaths, this made Mariko head of Clan Yashida, and Mariko and Wolverine announced their engagement. Mariko and Wolverine however, did not marry; Mariko was at that time being controlled by the villain Mastermind, who was conducting a revenge campaign on the X-Men. She succeeded her father in command of the Clan. Return Shingen was resurrected many years later by the woman known as Phaedra. Hell Although it seems his resurrection was only temporary since he appeared in Hell alongside many of Wolverine dead foes and friends later on. After the criminal organization known as The Red Right Hand sent Wolverine's soul to Hell, Shingen was sent by Satan to fight against his old foe alongside several villains killed by Wolverine through the years. | Powers = | Abilities = Shingen Yashida had no superhuman abilities but was in peak physical condition despite his age and was one of the finest swordsmen in all of Japan. Highly intelligent, Shingen had extensive knowledge of human anatomy, pressure points, and also great knowledge of poisons and assassination techniques. He was highly skilled in the management of criminal organizations and very well connected in the international criminal underworld, particularly in areas of drug traffic. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Clan Yoshida Category:Fencing Category:Multilingual Category:Formerly Deceased